Look At Me For A Bit
by xxxAsianPrincess
Summary: Without knowing, Yuzuki puts a bag of chips in Akira's shoe locker. And by accident, Akira took Yuzuki's pencil which has an embarrassing secret  about Yuzuki regarding Akira. Will this mean that Akira will notice her or it  means that Yuzuki has a chance
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I'm currently reading the series and everytime the series gets updated, I'm always in the mood to read it. Then I thought, 'Let me see what other people's stories are on .' But came to shock to only see two stories. So here's my very first story on this manga.**

**[P.S. "Watashi ni xx Shinasai!/****わたしに****しなさい！****" fan!]  
**

**

* * *

**

I was in every class of his. Always sitting behind him. Staring at his cute head when he sleeps in class. I'm the girl who always watched him from a far. He never noticed me. And I never expected him to. A lot of people isolated him. But I would ask my friends to come join me to join him in projects. My friends don't like him. They think he's weird. I'm the only one who understands him. And I have this major crush on him.

Akira Shimotsuki.

He was the guy who's hair covered his face. He never talks because he's too shy. But it's not like he would warm up to me or anything.

After class ended today, I tried to talk to him. But he left as soon as possible. I tried to follow him in a non-obvious way and I saw he was talking to his cousin again. I can't go up to him now. His cousin is the "Snow Woman." I heard that she will give you a freezin stare but I never believed it. It's just that, I want to talk to him alone.

Since it was lunch period, I got 3 bags of chips. The bags were really huge and I finished 2 of them already. I can't go on! I got up from the grass and went to the show lockers. No one was here. Maybe if I give this bag of chips to someone's shoe locker.

**"If it's a guy, it's my new crush. If it's a girl, it's my new best friend."** I said.

I chose a random shoe locker and stuffed the bag in there. I giggled at the idea of me actually doing it and having the courage to do it. Well I kept on giggling until the bell for classes rang. I headed for class and I sat behind Shimotsuki-kun again. Man, he's so cute.

I watched him and saw him panicking and looking for something. He looked around on the floor and finally gave up. He turned around and looked at me.

**"Hey Ando-san, do you have an extra pencil I can borrow?"** He asked.

Yep, that's me. Yuzuki Ando. But, never knew that he knew my name.

But I guess that's why he was panicking.

I nodded in look for a pencil in my pencil case. I was looking for a non-girly one for him so he wouldn't be too embarrased.

**"I'll just take this one."** He said, taking to one on my desk.

I came into shock after he took the pencil. First of all, it was the pencil I was currently using. And second of all, IT SAYS '_I Love S.A. :3_' on the design because it was specially made! I started to panic and think, '_He's going to read it!_' But came calm when I thought, _'He's not going to read it. I mean, there's a LOT of students who have the initials "S.A" on them_._'_

I took a deep breath and got out another pencil. But in my mind kept on thinking, _'"SHIMOTSUKI-KUN! DON'T READ THE PENCIL!"_ and _'MUST GET THAT PENCIL BACK!'_

Oh **no.**

**

* * *

**

**What do you guys think? Feel free to review and say anything! And remember: I LOVE REVIEWS!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Even though I didn't get any reviews, I still want to continue this story. So here I go!**

**[P.S. "Watashi ni xx Shinasai!/****わたしに****しなさい！****" fan!]**

**

* * *

**

I can't stay here and panic all day. I must finish this test first. I began writing on the test and nearly finishing it. It was clearly easy. I had no problems or anything, so I looked up. Shimotsuki-kun looked frustrated. If we could share answers I would share mine with his. Well, I don't know if this plan will work, but it's worth a shot. I got my eraser and wrote down some of the answers. Hopefully it could help him. I dropped my eraser next to his desk, hoping he would see it.

Just my luck.

It went past his desk. It went to the person in front of him. That guy picked it up and copied the answer, obviously. I feel so stupid. Instead of helping Shimotsuki-kun, I helped some other dude. I put my head down. Maybe if I rest, I can stop doing things I never want to do. But of course, I fell asleep.

I felt someone shaking me. As if they were trying to wake me up. It felt like a guy's hand. It must've been the teachers. I woke up and rubbed my eyes. I looked at the guy who was shaking me. It was Shimotsuki-kun.

**"Wake up, Ando-san."** He said.

**"Huh?"** I asked in confusion. I'm so stupid when I'm alseep.

**"It's time to hand in our test."** He told me.

**"Oh, thanks!"** I said getting up and handing in the test to the teacher.

**"Welcome..."** He replied.

On the way back to my seat, I see Shimotsuki-kun examining my pencil. I took my seat and was anxious. It was either he read it or not. He looked shocked for a moment and then turned around to me.

**"Oh yea, I forgot to hand you your pencil back."** He told me. Clearly, he read it.

**"Oh no problem."** I told him all nicely.

**"Thanks."** He said turning back around to face forward.

**"You're welcome."** I replied. I hoped our conversation would take longer. I had to suck it up and just ask him.

He turned around and looked at me.

**"Hey Ando-san I need to ask you something."**

**"Hey Shimotsuki-kun, I need to ask you something."**

We both stared at each other. Who's going to go first?

**"You go first."** He told me.

**"Uh, no. It's okay, you can go first."** I said shyly.

**"Okay. Well, not to be rude or anything, but on your pencil I read something."** He told me. Goodness, he read it. I wonder what he's going to ask. Is he going to ask me out? Hah, in my dreams.

**"Was it the I heart someone thing?"** I asked him.

**"Yea. That."** He replied.

_Oh my._

**"What about it?"** I asked again nicely.

**"Which S.A. are you talking about?"** He asked me. I stared at him, blushing. "Ah, sorry. You don't have to tell me. It's just that I can help you." He told me.

**"Oh, so that's it."** I said in relief.

**"Yea."** He said.

**"Oh, um, well you can help me make a plan at your house or my house or something."** I said shyly.

He smiled a bit. **"What? Shy to tell me?"** He asked.

**"No! It's just that, you know him and stuff."** I stated.

**"I do?"** He asked in awe.

**"Yea, you REALLY know him."**

**"Oh. Then does he know me?"**

**"Yup. He knows you too."**

He looked confused.

**"Okay, well. If you're still shy to tell me, we can make a plan at your house."**

**"Okay! After class we can walk home together."**

**"Sure."**

The bell rang for dismissal. It was time to go home. We all picked up our bags and headed for our shoelockers.

* * *

**So, how is it so far?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so glad that I got one review! Thanks so much for being there!**

**[P.S. "Watashi ni xx Shinasai!/****わたしにしなさい！****" fan!]**

**

* * *

**

Finally school was over! I panicked so much today, I hope that I won't keep doing that forever from now on. I open up my shoelocker and saw a note on my shoes. I stared at it...thinking _'Is that a love letter?' _But I have to stop dreaming. I picked it up and stuffed it in my bag.

**"I see you got a love letter!**" said a voice from my side. It was one of my classmates. Daisuki Ai

**"No, can't be!"** I said laughing and blushing at the same time.

**"So, who is it? Who do you like?"** She asked me so nicely.

**"Ermm, umm...I don't want to say."** I'm so shy!

**"I think I know who~"**

I looked at her shocked and then she pointed to Akira, but not too obvious. My eyes widened and my face turned pink.

**"Gotcha!"** She told me.

**"H-h-h-how did y-you know?" **I asked her. Is it that obvious?

**"Secret~ I'll tell you tomorrow, kay? Bai bai!"** She said and left.

I took a huge sigh and looked at Akira.

He was holding a bag of chips.

It sorta looked like the bag of chips that I bought and put in a locker.

**"WAIT A MINUTE!"** I shouted.

Then people start to look at me. I pretended that it wasn't me who shouted and tried to look normal.

I glanced at Akira who was confused but then sighed and put the chips in his bag._ 'He's not mad?' _I thought.

I put on my shoes and got ready. Then I see Akira walking toward me from behind.

**"Are you ready?" **He asked me.

**"Yup!"** I said happily.

**"Akira! Wait a minute!"** Someone shouted to him. It was his cousin.

**"Yea, what is it Yukina?"** He asked.

**"Where are you going?"** She seemed mad.

**"Over to her house."** He said then pointed to me.

Yukina looked over to me.

**"And who's she?"** She asked.

**"One of my classmates. We're going to work on some project."** He said.

**"Okay, call me if you have any problems. OKAY?"**

**"Okay okay."**

He turned around and looked at me.

**"Let's go!"** He said.

**"Okay."**

After a while of talking on the way home, we reached there. I opened my house and heard my parents.

**"Yuzuki-chan?"** My mother asked.

**"Yea, I'm home! I have a guest."** I stated.

My mother and father came out and saw us both. They looked shocked but they know they can trust me.

**"We're going to do some work."** He said.

**"Oh okay."** My father said in relief.

**"I'll make tea for you guys. Why don't you head on to your room Yuzuki-chan?"** My mom asked.

**"Okay. Come on Shimotsuki-kun."** I said leading him upstairs to my room.

We both sat down at my desk and we got our books out. I looked at his bag and saw the bag of chips. He still has it.

**"So what do you want to start on?"** He asked me.

**"What do you mean? We only had english homework."** I told him all confused.

**"I mean, the plan or homework."**

**"Oh! We can start on homework first."**

**"Okay."**

**

* * *

**

**Sorry this is so short! It's 12 midnight and I'm tired. I promise to continue it tomorrow morning okay? I think that this chapter had a lot of conversations so we'll cut it off for now. D: Sorry! Please review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! I got more reviews! I may seem like a nerd being happy about this right now, but I am. xD Anyways, thanks for reading and showing that you like it or hate it or whatever, :)**

**I'm sorry I broke my promise on continuing Chapter 4 of my story. I had some internet issues and my father hasn't called to fix it yet. Dx So now it's fixed. ON WITH THE SHOW...STORY...YEA..**

**

* * *

**

My heart was beating fast. I hoped that he didn't hear it. I know that sooner or later I'll have to tell him I like him. But hopefully I won't get rejected.

After finishing our homework, we took a temporary break. My mom came in with tea just now and she smiled when she left. She obviosuly thinks that he's my boyfriend.

"Hey, do you want chips?" Shimotsuki-kun asked me. I looked over to him and saw him munching on some chips and handing me the bag.

"Yea, sure. Thanks." I accepted. I took some and started muching too. I stared and him eat the chips and then he looked at me.

"What?" He asked. "Something on my face?"

"Uhh, no...nothing really. I was just wondering where you got those chips." I said.

"Oh these? It just randomly came into my locker. Good thing anyways, I was starting to get hungry." He stated. It's obvious that it was the chips I put in his locker. But then, I remembered something: _'If it's a guy, it's my new crush. If it's a girl it's my new best friend.'_

Well, that's a rip off. It's the same guy that I started liking from the start.

"So who do you like?" He asked me. I stared at the bag that once had chips in them two seconds ago. All gone.

"Someone in our school." I smiled.

"Oh no really? Do tell." He smiled back.

"Well, I watch him from a far. And he's always sleeping in the classes that we share." I lied down on my back and stared at the ceiling.

"Have you talked to him lately?"

"Well, I started to talk to him today."

"That's cool. Getting to get friendly with your crush is the first step." He told me.

"Yup. How about you? Who do you like?" I asked him, hoping no one.

"Well, no one really. I sort of like..." He discontinued.

"Who?" I was eager.

"Well, I guess I like my cousin." He finished. I looked at him. I just had to ask him and make sure he doesn't take it offensivly.

"...Is it incest?" I asked.

"Um, not really." He said scoffing.

"No offense."

"None taken."

"Well does she like you back?" I need to know!

"I don't think so. I think she likes this other guy that she's working with." He sighed.

"Oh..." I said sadly, hiding the fact that I'm happy.

"But I'm not giving up on her." He told me. That stopped my happiness. Let me ask one more thing.

"What if another girl likes you?" I asked him.

"Why? You know someone?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you."

"Oh. Well I guess if she's really nice, I'll give her a chance."

A chance? Does that mean I have a chance?

"Maybe we can make a plan tomorrow, okay?" I said to him, since I'm already happy.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure! Why not?" I smiled.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." He said taking his leave to my house.

"'Kay bye!" I waved.

* * *

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I love how I'm getting reviews! It makes me smile. :)**

* * *

I woke up, knowing it was already a new day. I stretched and got out of bed. Did my daily doings and got ready for school. I left the house, and already ate breakfast, just in time and ready for school. It seems that Shimotsuki-kun hasn't arrived yet, so I might just chill.

Then I see Daisuki Ai.

"Hey Yuzuki-chan~" she said glomping me. I hugged her back, thinking it was the right thing to do.

"Hey Daisuki-san." I smiled.

"Oh come on! Just call me Ai-chan! You're not cute at all." She squeezed my cheeks.

"OW! Taht hurs!" I complained, holding my cheeks to make them feel better.

"Anyways, remember, we need to talk?" She told me.

Oh yea...she knows who I like...but how?

"How did you know anyways?" I asked her.

"Well, I know that you've been staring at him in class all the time. And you tired to make him cheat off of you!" She pointed at me.

I looked at her all wide-eyed and thought, _'It's obvious?'_

"Was it **that** obvious?" I asked her, hoping for a no.

"Well...A LOT of people already know you like him. And some of the guys were even heartbroken to hear the news!"

"What news?" I asked confusingly.

"Come on, don't hide it. Shimotsuki-kun came to your house yesterday, right~?" She asked.  
"Just for homework!" I explained.

"Sure. Homework date?" She said playfully.

"No!" I denied.

"It doesn't matter, we all know. But he's too clueless...so goodluck!" She told me and left.

My life is over.

I walked over to homeroom and started to do some extra work. I looked at some guys who were looking at me. I guess they like me too. Oh goodness.

Then I see Shimotsuki-kun walking to his seat. Then he looked at me.

"So what's the plan?"

I looked at him.

"What plan?"

"For me to meet this girl."

I looked at him again.

"YOU WANT TO MEET HER?" I asked surprised.

"Yea, why not?" He asked.

"Um...well come over my house today then we can think about something."

"Oh, okay. See you later."

_I'm so happy!_

* * *

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

It was already the end of the day. I met Shimotsuki-kun at his shoe locker. And then we walked to my house again. It felt like a dream doing all of this.

My parents welcomed him again and we went up to my room.

"So what do you want to say to the girl when you first meet her?"

"I dunno...'Hi'?" He said.

"No no no no no no!"

"Why not?"

"Because, her heart will race when you say something so short. Make it with less pressure. Like... 'How are you?' or 'What's up?'"

"Really?"

"Yea, of course!"

"So, no pressure?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Okay then, got it."

"So let's practice."

"What?"

"We have to practice of course!"

He looked at me.

I looked back at him.

"Okay, fine." He said.

"Okay, I'll start."

" Go ahead."

_"Hey Shimotsuki-kun."_

_"Hey, how are you doing lately?"_

_"I'm doing well. How about you?"_

_"I'm doing very well too."_

_"That's great!"_ I smiled.

_"Yes it is."_

_"Well, I have something I really wanted to tell you."_

_"What is it?"_

My heart is racing.

_"I kind of liked you for a while."_

_"Oh really?"_

_"Yes, so..."_

_"Yes?"_

I can't say it. Too much pressure. But I must!

_"Will you please go out with me?"_

_"..."_

I looked up. He was staring at me. My face was purely red.

_"Sure, why not?"_ He smiled.

"And scene." He said.

I went back to normal.

"That was great!" He told me.

"Yea, great."

"You're a good actor."

My heart is beating fast.

"Yea, just acting."

"Man, now all you need to do is just tell me who this girl is and your work won't go to waste."

I started to cry.

"Ando-san...what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He started to panic.

I stood up and yelled.

"You idiot! It's me who likes you! You're so oblivious!"

I ran out the room and went downstairs to put my slippers on and left the house.

* * *

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

I sat on the cold swing. My tears were still flowing. Man was it cold.

It started to get dark as I look up the sky.

I shivered and sighed. I took out my cell phone and looked at the time.

It was really cold. I even saw my breath. I leaned over the swing a little but and closed my eyes.

Then I woke up. I took out my phone. A hour past already. I thought he would come over here and rescue me like every guy does in a manga or an anime. I guess I was wrong. But I didn't think he would leave me heare anyways. I guess it's time to go back home.

When I reached home, my parents looked at me and sighed. They told me that Shimotsuki-kun already left to go home. I was shocked by the news, but I didn't think he was that shallow. I went up to my room and all his stuff were gone. No books, no pencils, and no sign that he was there for a while.

I sat down at my table and looked through the papers of mine and saw a note fell. I read it and then tears came down my cheeks again. I hate this day.

_'I'm sorry'_ it read.

How am I going to sleep? This has been on my mind for a while now. I don't know what to do. I cried myself to sleep and then woke up to this new day. I got ready and took a deep breath. I have to pretend that nothing happened. I need to change myself too. I can't be this shy person anymore. I have to be new. I removed my ponytail. I straightened my hair. I even put makeup. I look like a different person now. I knew that this had to be done.

I went to school. I went straight to homeroom and I could hear some of the students murmuring behind my back. They knew that I did some changes. Oh well. Who cares what they think.

Then I see him.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	8. Chapter 8 END

He walks over to me. It looks like he was about to say something.

"Disgutsing." He said. I was shocked on what he just said. It doesn't even sound like him!  
"What?" I asked.  
"You're makeup is too much. Your hair is messy, and your skirt it too high."  
"Who cares what you think?" I yelled.  
"Didn't you care yesterday?"  
"That was before you rejected me!" I shouted.

Now I really caused a scene.

"Come with me." Then he took my hand and dragged me out of the room. He brought me behind the school and then we stopped.  
"Let go of me!" I yanked my hand away.  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"Because you rejected me!"  
"I never rejected you." He told me. I looked at him.  
"Yes you did. I read the note. 'I'm sorry' it said. That's obviously a rejection."

I made a face of anger. Then he pinched my cheeks. He started to laugh but I smacked his hand away.

"That wasn't a rejection."  
"Then what does that sorry mean? Sorry that you chase after me or sorry that you don't like me...just tell me so I can stop being so crazy about this."  
"Okay."  
"So what is it."  
"The sorry was that I didn't noticed before."  
"Then why didn't you come to look for me."  
"I did."  
"Sure..."  
"I'm serious! I did look for you. I never found you though."  
"Then why did my parents tell me that you went home."  
"I didn't say that. I just left on my own."  
I sighed and scratched my head. "So what's your answer?"  
"To your confession?"  
I blushed. "Yea."

He was blushing too. "I think your a great person and you're really funny. It's really easy to be calm with you." Then he took a deep breath. "I like you too. But I didn't know that 'S.A.' was Shimotsuki Akira. I'm really oblivious to your feelings and I'm really sorry that I didn't realize."  
I looked at him. Tears came down my cheek again.  
Then he started to panic. "SORRY! Uh...what did I do now?"  
I wiped my face. I was so happy. Then I grabbed his hand.

"Hi Akira-kun." He looked at me then smiled.  
"Hey Yuzuki-chan. How are you?"  
"I'm very happy."  
"And why is that?"  
"Because I confessed to the guy I like."  
"That's wonderful."  
"Can I ask you something Akira-kun?"  
"Sure, why not?"  
"Will you go out with me?"

Then no response came. I looked up at him. Then he gave me a kiss on my lips. I blushed and so did he.

"Okay." He told me.

* * *

**Review Please! I have to say that this was a short story indeed. I just love this story and I want to read what you think. This is the end and more stories will come. Maybe a sequel will come by.**


End file.
